


Stains

by xxselinakylexx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grace is the chick Bruce made out with in S4 as context, Selina should be able to wear red lipstick: a summary, Set in S4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxselinakylexx/pseuds/xxselinakylexx
Summary: The one where Bruce is forced to go to a Wayne Enterprise ball and sees Selina.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

“Must we come to all of these?” Bruce asked in a childish voice, looking around the ballroom as Alfred fixed his tie. 

It was the Wayne enterprise ball. The normal people who worked for the company and their families were there, except for the one odd ball. Bruce Wayne and his butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Normally Bruce would be cooped up in his study room, reading or finding a new problem in Gotham to try and fix. But this particular night Alfred Insisted he stopped being antisocial and commune with the people who worked for him. 

“Last I recall master Bruce the last time we attended one was when you were with miss Kyle, trying to steal Bunderslaw’s keys.” Alfred replied, taking a gaze at the abundant people in front of them. 

“How long do we have to stay?” Bruce questioned eagerly.

“As long as it takes for enough people to see you, and see you doing well hence _smiling_ …” Alfred said mimicking a smile before turning back to Bruce “Being Bruce Wane and owning the company.”

“Fine.” Bruce replied, waiting until Alfred took the first step into the oversized room before following. 

Both men walked around the ballroom, fake smiling and shaking hands. Some simply said hi and moved on to do something else but others tried making small talk, forcing Bruce to keep a fake smile plastered on his face. 

“Hi! I’m Grace, my mother works for your company.” The black haired girl said, walking up to Bruce and extending her hand. Grace, as she called herself, wore a sparkly black dress, accompanied with black flats. giving Bruce an obvious height advantage as he lightly shook her hand, and replied trying to end the conversation as soon as possible. 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Bruce said bluntly, hoping she’d take the hint that he wanted to be left alone. He made sure to appoint eye contact, as he took her in. She was definitely pretty, with hair that was put up into a neat bun and she wore light lipstick. 

The girl started to ask if he was in the mood to dance. (“Would you care to dance?”) Despite asking a question and Bruce trying his best to be polite a slim figure slowly stalking people before disappearing then walking onto another crowd caught his eye. Selina. The name ran through his mind like a second language. He immediately took his eyes off of Grace and focused them back on Selina, moving his head slightly and parting his lips almost in awe.

She was wearing a black tight dress, with a good portion of her back showing and coming right above her knees. Despite her back and shoulders being bare her chest was fully covered, along with half her neck as the dress rode up almost in a partial turtleneck. Her curly hair was put into a messy bun, far different than Grace’s. With her bangs and random parts of the coffee colored hair falling out. Bruce continued to watch as Selina moved. She was wearing high heels, giving her a couple of inches with thick black strings that wrapped up half her calves. Despite the length of the shoes she walked gracefully, opening her small purse she carried with her and taking peoples wallets. then walking around them, making sure they wouldn't notice or feel anything before placing the pouch into her own. Finally Selina caught him staring. Her dark red lips parted as an intrigued look passed over her face. Before he could give her a questioning stare in return as to why she seems so surprised a different female voice snapped him back to reality. 

“Bruce?” Grace asked softly, trying to see what he was staring so intently at. 

“Um, excuse me please...” Bruce responded almost in a half daze as he made his way to Selina.

Grace stood dumbfounded before shaking it off and finding something else to occupy her time. Around the same time she walked away Bruce made his way to Selina. She took her eyes off of him and went back to ‘working’ as she called it before until he was right in front of her.

“Bruce.” She said, almost as an insult to the name compared to the way Grace said it as it was an honor she was able to. Selina knew better, she knew the antisocial boy he really was. 

“Selina.” Bruce replied in the same bluntness she said his. 

“Well guess I don’t need to make up an excuse to why I’m here, just say I’m with the guy who owns the place.” Selina said in her usual unamused tone, the same Bruce had used on Grace before. 

“YEs I suppose you could.” He countered.

They stood in silence for a minute. Taking each other in and noticing the difference in their appearance when they were forced to be in public. Bruce ditched his turtleneck for a full black suit with matching slacks. Selina still kept her usual color, black. Except she didn’t have much leather other than a purse on her.

Neither commented on the difference compared to their usual attire, they knew they wore different masks around people and were perfectly fine not mentioning it aloud. Before Bruce could question her about the face she made earlier a slow, classical song began to start up and people began to go hand in hand as they walked onto the designated floor.

“Would you like to uh- dance?” Bruce asked, trying to avoid sounding forward as he searched for Alfred. 

“Sure.” She said as an amused smile crossed her face.

Bruce finally spotted Alfred not too far away, standing near an open table with no stools, obviously not designated for them. He quickly reached for her purse as she let the almost protective grip on it off as he took it and walked over to Alfred. Placing it on the table and giving him nothing more than a nod before going back to Selina and taking her hand. They both walked until they reached where other people were dancing. Bruce was the first to act, placing a hand on her waist as she placed hers on his neck. 

“So.. who’s the girl you were taking to?” Selina asked, trying to not sound that she cared, or that she was watching them the entire time.

“Grace? I think. If I'm being honest I wasn't paying much attention.” He replied, spinning her slowly as they continued their normal swaying to the soft music.

“That’s a first, then again so is you even being here. Shouldn't you be cooped up in your library or whatever?” She inquired, squinting her eyes almost in a daring way.

Bruce couldn’t explain why the look on her face made him shiver, all he knew is she asked him a question and was most likely expecting an answer. “Yes well, Alfred said I should get out more.” He said truthfully, knowing it was ok if he didn’t lie to her. 

“For once I agree with him, people are gonna start thinking you're dead.” she said sarcastically like usual.

Out of the corner of her eye Selina caught the same girl that was talking to Bruce before looking at them. Almost wondering why he was dancing with her. Thankfully once Grace noticed she was caught she practically snapped her neck turning around and walking away. Selina simply scoffed at the sight before turning back to Bruce and being met with a questioning face as he kept her close while the song ended and a new one started up. People were moving off the floor onto a table with no stools like the one Alfred stationed himself on. More people came to dance, giving the room a more crowded aspect from someone walking in. 

“Last time this happened you goated me into stealing that guy’s keys.” Selina stated, snapping Bruce out of his slight haze.

“Yes, it did not end well last time that happened either.” Bruce replied as he noticed more people looking at them, well at Selina. Almost out of instinct Bruce’s grip on Selina’s small waist tightened as he looked back at her. She looked as if in a daze, slightly staring with her lips parted like if she wanted to say something but didn’t know how to. 

Finally once the song finished they parted, not bothering to say another word. All Selina did was lightly peck him on his cheek, leaving a slight red stain as she walked away to get her purse. 

“Miss Kyle, pleasure to see you again.” Alfred said nodding his head as she did the same and walked away to get back to her work.

Before Bruce walked back to his butler he watched her stroll away once again. Just as Selina entered his life she could always leave as easily as she always has. She wasn't his nor was he hers, but they never saw anyone else. 

It wasn't until Bruce went back to the manor and got ready for bed that he noticed the lip stain mark on his left cheek. At first he blamed Alfred for letting him walk with a mark of her left on him, but at the same time if he was to make an appointment for it. It would mean he had to wipe it away. Bruce stood in the mirror, smiling before finally taking a washcloth and wiping the little piece of her off him, knowing in time she’d leave another.


	2. unexpected guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this makes no sense, I just wanted Bruce to speak Latin ok?  
> Translation : Ut incepit fidelis sic permanet = As it began so she remains

Bruce woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing. Slowly waking himself up he glanced at the name and noticed it read _Selina_ , quickly he answered but before he could say a word her voice interjected. 

“Meet me at my place. Now.” Selina demanded, half in anger and fear. 

Around 10 minutes later Bruce and Alfred were standing on a rooftop. Observing Selina feeding her friend’s pigeons.

“What's Wrong?” Bruce asked once they approached her in speaking distance.

“Silver.. She’s back.” She said, her voice half shaking as she set the food down and pointed over to a hotel “Walked in with some random guy, maybe from the party last night? He looked weirdly familiar.” 

“Are you sure it was Silver?” Alfred chimed in. 

“Positive.” Selina answered, more sure of herself then before. 

“But if Galvan’s dead, why is she here?” Bruce asked more in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

“I don't know and I’d rather not know master Bruce, that girl and her uncle tried to bloody kill you.” Alfred argued. 

“Her uncle did, she was just a troubled girl. Silver was innocent.” Bruce countered, snapping his head around to face Alfred. 

“Yea despite completely lying to your face and threatening me.” Selina grumbled, making both men turn their heads to her. Before Bruce could try to come up with an excuse she started talking again, “Listen, I don't know why that bitch is here again but I’d like to make sure I don’t have to watch my back so I’m asking.” 

“And how do you expect to do that? You said it yourself she was with another person. It could be an assassin for all we know.” Alfred said, putting his hand out to emphasize. 

“Alfred that seems implausible. Oswald’s party is this Thursday. If Silver is back she’ll most likely be there, we can ask her then.” Bruce said, finalizing the conversation about Silver. “Now can we get breakfast?”

“I could eat.” Selina answered as both her and Bruce turned their heads towards Alfred. 

Alfred let out an eye roll and exasperated gasp before motioning for both to follow him. Over Waffles and extra syrup they discussed their plan. Bruce was to get Sliver alone and ask her why she’s back. All while Selina kept a good distance but was still able to intervene if need be. They finished eating, Bruce paid like usual and they went their separate ways. 

“Are you certain this plan will work Master B?” Alfred asked as they walked back to the car. 

“It should, if Selina gets sidetracked then you can easily retrieve me too.” Bruce said, closing the door as he sat in. 

By the time Thursday rolled around their plan was set. Everyone knew what they had to do and how to do it. They just hoped Silver would be there, despite what her uncle did to Oswald’s mother. 

The beginning was coming into play, Selina, Bruce and Alfred were going to meet her there but not talk until he was able to locate Silver. Then after if it didn't seem like she was lying, which normally she was, they would leave her be. A part Selina particularly wasn't too canny about but she gave up trying to argue. 

“Master Bruce are you positive you want to go through with this?” Alfred asked before they walked into the Iceberg Lounge. Still doubting the entire ordeal. 

“Alfred we’ve been over this, we have to do it.” Bruce answered, this time not waiting for him to follow into the club before walking first. 

They walked in and immediately sought out Sliver and a boy next to her, around the same age. Silver was in a light blue dress that went down to her ankles. It’s sleeves were short and too big, draping over her shoulders. In contrast to her bright colors and warm makeup the boy next to her was in an all black suit with no tie. The first few buttons were undone. his hair was parted in the middle, dropping over the tops of his ears. By the time Alfred walked away to find Selina, Silver caught Bruce gazing at her. She smiled softly and waved a delicate hand. Taking it as an indication Bruce moved forward, just as the other boy walked away. 

“Bruce! So good to see you.” Silver explained, walking towards Bruce until they were face to face. 

“Silver.” Bruce said, looking around as if trying to avoid her gaze. “I heard you were back in town.”

_She’s a world class liar from a family of world class liars._

“Yes, I decided to come back.” Silver said, noticing the hesitant look passing over Bruce. “If you’re wondering why I’m back I mean no harm.” She assured in a honeyed voice. 

“Ut incepit fidelis sic permanet.” Bruce spoke without thinking, instead of coming up with an excuse he started stumbling over his words. 

“I know Latin silly, and yes I understand. But you can trust me Bruce really.” Silver responded, giggling slightly. 

Bruce felt his cheeks going red, before he talked further he saw Selina once again. A strange pang of Déjà vu went over him like an ocean as he once again watched her. Completely giving all his attention on how she walked and what she looked like. 

This night Selina had on a dark red dress, faintly reminding Bruce of blood. simple with no design whatsoever. It descended to her thigh, right above her knee like the one from the night before. She still wore a black leather jacket despite the heat, obviously not caring. Once Selina caught his eyes she made her way over to them. 

“Hey, uh Alfred needs you.” She said discreetly, trying not to look Silver in her eyes. 

“Selina! It’s been a while.” Silver said, involuntary adding herself to the conversation. 

“Hey Silver, nice dress.” Selina replied with a tight smile. Ignoring the surprised gape Bruce shot her way by the softness in her voice. 

“Thank you.” She replied, along with the softness in her voice. Before Bruce could excuse himself another boy walked up to them. “This is Thomas, he’s a friend.” Silver informed both Bruce and Selina as she gently placed a hand on his arm. 

“Pleasure, although me and Bruce know each other, from school no?” The boy spoke.

_So your parents got killed huh? You saw the blood and everything?_

Bruce immediately copied Selina’s tight smile as he nodded his head. “Yes, school.”

“Who is this?” Thomas asked, looking Selina up and down.

“Selina.” She answered strictly. 

“Hello, a friend of Bruce I see?” He stated, taking Selina’s hand with no warning, placing a peck on her knuckles. 

“You could say that.” She answered, swiping her hand out of his grasp and intertwining it with Bruce’s. 

Bruce felt another pang in his chest, pride. He smiled sweetly at Selina and began to avert his eyes back to Thomas and Silver. “Well, we must be going. It was nice to see you.” 

They both walked away before neither Silver nor Thomas could interject, Walking up to Alfred and keeping their hands intertwined. 

“Well?” Alfred asked as they approached him. 

“She said she has nothing planned, I don’t believe her but she seemed truthful.” Bruce answered, turning back to look at Silver before returning his gaze to Alfred. 

“Yea _right_ , c’mon I wanna leave this place.” Selina interjected, rolling her eyes and huffing as she guided Bruce to the exit. 

Alfred was far behind them once they escaped into the dark night. The wind was blowing as Selina put a strand of hair behind her ear. Bruce looked at her and noticed she wasn’t wearing heels, just her old combat boots. He smiled at the little thought she put into her outfit. Almost as if she knew she wouldn't bother staying long. Once Alfred caught up to them they walked back to the car as another conversation slowly sparked up.

“We can never get any peace, can we Master Bruce?” Alfred asked, shuddering at the coldness. 

“Si vis pacem, para bellum.” Bruce said thoughtfully. Not noticing the strange glance Selina gave him. 

“oh what so now you speak french?” She asked sarcastically. 

Alfred was the first to break the silence, his laughter echoed down the silence in the night. Then Bruce followed, a quiet schoolgirl like giggle before answering.

“Selina that’s Latin, it means ‘if you want peace, prepare for war.’” He answered, as he pressed down another wave of giggles. 

“oh.. shut up!” Selina said, swatting at Bruce and Alfred’s laughter once again. 

It wasn’t long before she joined them. Smiling slightly before turning her head to stare at the gravel and laughing. Maybe Silver was telling the truth, and maybe she wasn’t but right now. With all three of them laughing and enjoying the ruckus they were making in the deserted night was enough peace for them. If there was another war then they knew they could count on eachother, and the help of Gordon of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently writing a new long fic but it won't be up for a while so here's this.


End file.
